


Looking for nothing

by GirAwesome43



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, It's a little depressing if I'm honest, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirAwesome43/pseuds/GirAwesome43
Summary: Francis and Bill both sacrifice themselves, leaving Zoe and a dying Louis alone.





	Looking for nothing

“Zoe…”  
“Sh, Louis, don't talk. Everything will be fine, just save your strength.”   
“Bull… shit.”  
“No, it's not! You're not gonna leave me, ya hear? Please, not you too.”  
“I'm… so sorry, Zoe.”  
“Louis?”  
Silence.  
“L-louis?”  
Biting back a sob and praying to a silent god that he’d only passed out, Zoe gently checked for a pulse. His skin was too cold. Don't think about it. She couldn't feel a pulse. There must be one there. He wasn't breathing. No!   
“Nononononononono, please no! Don't leave me alone, not after Bill and Francis, you can't! You can't!”   
A choked sob escaped her and she covered her mouth, trying to hold back the tears. Don't let them hear you, you're screwed if they come after you. All she wanted to do was scream, but that would be inviting death.  
Maybe she wanted death.  
Stop that, Zoe! She mentally scolded herself. Don't waste their sacrifice. You need to live, go on. For Bill.  
Bill.  
Oh god, Bill.  
She didn't get a chance to let him know that she’d forgiven him. He died thinking she hated him still. New sobs wracked her body as she shook, desperately trying to stay quiet. Bill would kick her ass if she died because she cried over him too loud.  
Deep breaths.  
In.  
Out.  
In.  
Out.  
“Ok… let's make a plan. You can do that Zoe.” She spoke only to take away the deafening silence, to distract herself from her grief and loneliness. “What do I do? Oh god what do I do? Ok, ok, calm down. Remember Bi-his plan. There's the boat. All I gotta do is get down there and sail away. Easy, right? Ha, yeah right.”   
She was way too high up. There's no way she was fit enough to climb down and not get herself killed.   
She looked back at Louis. A small part of her hoped that she was wrong and that he was still alive and would get up with some optimistic speech. All she saw was his blank dead eyes.  
Unable to look away, she crawled to him and gently closed his eyes, her own tears falling and running down his face as if he was sharing her grief.   
But he wasn't.  
He was dead.  
And she was alone.  
Why me? What kind of sick being would do this? We were so close! So fucking close! And now my only options are to starve to death or fall to my death. This is so unfair! We were so goddamn close, why did it have to go wrong? Why do I have to be alone? Is anyone even still alive? Will someone come for me? Do I want someone to come?   
Zoe sat on the edge of the bridge, staring blankly down at the hundreds of corpses littering the ground. Her mind was turning off, numbing itself. She couldn't feel anything. She sat there until the sun sank and rose again, feeling nothing.

 

When Ellis, Coach, Nick, and Rochelle arrived they saw the aftermath of a massacre and a single dead woman in blood stained jeans and pink jacket, her dead eyes looking for nothing in the distance.


End file.
